


The Cat and the Stars

by Ya_ta_garasu



Series: Tiny Tales [1]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_ta_garasu/pseuds/Ya_ta_garasu
Summary: Ugetsu can't sleep. Akihiko tells him a story about a cat and the stars.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Series: Tiny Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908448
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	The Cat and the Stars

Darkness swallowed up the basement with a dull snap of the switch when Akihiko turned off the last light. For a while, his vision was shocked by sudden change until he started to sketch familiar shapes of shadows. With the help of the pale, faint moonlight reaching them through the small windows, Akihiko made his way to the bed. 

The frame creaked under his weight. Mattress sunk and dipped as he settled. A tired, satisfied sigh. Heavy eyelids sealed off the moonlight. 

The Ugetsu-shaped bundle stirred next to him. The sheets rustled. The mattress shook a little. A soft mop of hair wiggled closer, and the wisps tickled Akihiko’s cheek. Light fingers started tracing patterns through his T-shirt. Akihiko cracked his eyes open. 

‘Can’t sleep?’

‘Hmm.’

‘Just close your eyes.’

‘I already tried that.’

‘Counting sheep?’

‘Didn’t work.’

Ugetsu pressed closer to the warm body. Propped his head better against the strong shoulder. Smelled the familiar scents. 

‘Aki,’ he said quietly, not even trying to hide the childish tone, ‘tell me a story.’ 

A warm chuckle vibrated through Ugetsu. Its resonance ran up his arm resting around Akihiko’s middle. A big hand came to cradle the back of Ugetsu’s head, fingers sinking into the hair and messing it. 

‘What do you wanna hear?’

Ugetsu shrugged. 

‘I don’t know.’

Akihiko sighed and thought for a while. 

‘Alright then,’ he finally said, ‘stop me if you’ve heard this one.’

A little clear of the throat before Akihiko started his tale. He spoke in a low, quiet voice that didn’t disturb the darkness surrounding them. Rather it seemed to deepen it as if it was born from that same place of night, dreams, and moonlight. 

‘Once upon a time,’ Akihiko began, ‘there was a mom-cat who gave birth to a kitten. Just one. And he was the prettiest kitten everyone had ever seen. He was so pretty that everyone in the forest heard about him and came to see him. He had pretty sparkling eyes, and – ‘ 

‘What color?’

Akihiko frowned. 

‘Huh?’

‘What color were the eyes?’

‘What does that matter?’

Ugetsu lifted his head to look at Akihiko even though all he could see in the dark room was his silhouette. 

‘Of course, it matters. How can it not matter?’

Akihiko rolled his eyes. 

‘Fine, fine. They were yellow.’

Ugetsu pursed his lips. 

‘Couldn’t they have been green?’

‘Are you telling this story or me?’

‘But green is better. I like green eyes.’

Akihiko suppressed another sigh. Instead, he nudged Ugetsu’s head back to rest against his shoulder. 

‘Whatever, they were green, then. Now, shut up,’ he said. ‘Where was I…’

‘He had pretty sparkling green eyes, and then…’

‘Yeah, yeah. He had sparkling green eyes,’ Akihiko resumed, ‘and his fur was coal-black. It was so black that it sparkled, too. It shone so brightly and sparkly that other animals said it looked like a piece of the night sky full of stars. That maybe he fallen from the skies.’

‘What was the kitten’s name?’

Akihiko decided to skip the scenic route this time. 

‘I don’t know. What do you wanna name him?’

‘Hikaru,’ Ugetsu said so quickly Akihiko suspected he had had the name ready on the tip of his tongue. ‘I like Hikaru. Hikaru with green eyes.’

‘Fine. Can I tell this now?’

Ugetsu hummed and rubbed his cheek against the fabric of Akihiko’s shirt, softened by the years and infused with his scent. 

‘Everyone talked how the kit – Hikaru – was from the sky, and he started to wonder if he really didn’t belong down there in the forest with the other animals. Maybe his true home was with the stars. Mom-cat once told him that every animal goes there in the end when they die. So, Hikaru decided that he wouldn’t wait but would go back where he was meant to be. And one night he left.’  
Ugetsu shifted. 

‘He sounds like a brat.’

Akihiko fell silent for a while. He measured the dark ceiling of the basement quietly. 

‘I guess he just didn’t feel like he belonged. Every other animal was normal and ordinary. He was covered in stardust, so he must be special and different.’

Ugetsu huffed. 

‘Like I said, he sounds like a brat.’

‘You’re one to talk…’ 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Ugetsu dismissed him with an innocent tone. ‘Then what happened?’

‘Are you getting tired at all?’

‘I’m getting tired of you dilly-dallying. Get to it already.’ 

‘I’m trying but someone keeps interrupting me.’

Fingers pinched around Ugetsu’s neck. He flinched, and his shoulders shot up. A yelp escaped him, but it was muffled by the oppressing darkness. Ugetsu wiggled to pull free from the playful grip that tickled the sensitive areas of his neck. Akihiko eased his hold. 

‘Hikaru left and he walked a long way. He walked through the night and he walked through the next day. He walked until he met a bear. The bear was in the middle of berry bushes, stuffing himself with sweet berries.’

‘Hikaru knew bears could be grumpy, and his mother had taught him to be very polite with them. Excuse me, Mr. Bear, but could you tell me the way to the stars, Hikaru asked from the bear. The bear glared at him but didn’t say anything, just kept eating. So, Hikaru asked again. Excuse me, sir, I’m sorry to bother you but I have to get home. Could you show me the way to the stars?’ 

‘Finally, the bear grumbled that he didn’t know about Hikaru’s home, but he has seen plenty of stars at the big water. At night, the water is full of them. At first, Hikaru didn’t believe him. Stars are up in the skies, so how come they can be in the water. The bear got angry and roared that that’s where the stars are.’

‘Aren’t bears supposed to be smart?’ Ugetsu asked. 

Akihiko shrugged. 

‘Not this one.’

‘So, Hikaru sniffed at the air until he caught the scent of the big water and followed it. He followed it through the day, through the night, and through another day. When he finally reached the big water, it was another night already. It was getting dark, but to his surprise, the big water was glimmering and twinkling. Just like his coal-black fur. Everything was exactly like the bear had said, the big water was full of stars. He tried to touch the stars in the water, but his paw fell through the surface of the water and got wet. A bit hesitantly he tried again, but he couldn’t touch the stars no matter what he did.’

‘Hikaru thought that the bear was stupid. Of course, stars couldn’t live in the water. Hikaru couldn’t breathe underwater, so that’s not where his home was. So, he left the big water behind and started walking again. He walked until he reached an old forest, much older than his home forest. Everything was covered in green, soft moss. The trees were massive and loomed over him and reached so high into the sky that Hikaru couldn’t see their tops.’ 

‘In the old forest, he came across an owl. His mother had taught him that owls are very old and wise, so he should be polite to them. The owl was napping when Hikaru asked him: Excuse me, Mr. Owl, could you tell me the way to the stars. The owl blinked his big, round eyes and looked down at the kitten. The stars, the owl asked because he was sure he had heard the kitten wrong. What do you want with the stars?’

‘Yes, Mr. Owl, Hikaru said, I have to find them. I have dropped from the skies and I need to get back home. Could you help me?’

‘You should grow wings and fly to the stars, the owl said and fluttered his big, strong wings. A bit miffed, Hikaru said that cats can’t fly. Then I can’t help you, the owl said. But maybe you should go ask from the mountain. He reaches much higher to the skies than even I can fly with my wings. Maybe the mountain knows the way to the stars.’

‘Wait,’ Ugetsu said just as Akihiko was about to continue, ‘if the owl was so old and wise how come he gave such a stupid advice. Just grow some wings?’

Akihiko’s mouth snapped, and his hand crept up to Ugetsu’s neck. 

‘Do you need to be silenced again?’

‘It’s not my fault your story doesn’t make sense.’

‘Well, wise doesn’t mean he’s perfect. Maybe his wisdom had alienated him from the animals who walked the ground beneath him.’

Ugetsu hummed and fell silent. When he didn’t seem to have further comments to add, Akihiko resumed once again. 

‘Hikaru thanked the owl for the advice and headed off in the direction the owl showed him. There he should find the mountain, the biggest in the forest. And again, Hikaru walked and walked. It took him three days and three nights to reach the mountain.’

‘The owl had been right. The mountain was huge. It was so high that all Hikaru could see was the base. Most of the mountain was covered in white fluffy clouds. Hikaru was a bit scared of the giant mountain, so he was extra polite. Excuse me, Mr. Mountain, sir, but could I trouble you for some advice?’ 

‘The mountain’s voice was booming and shook the ground under Hikarau’s paws when he answered. The mountain was the wisest and oldest of all the things. Many animals had asked him for advice in his lifetime. Little kitten, the mountain said. You are a long way from home.’

‘How can you know that? Hikaru asked. The mountain told him that the wind had whispered to him about a little black cat who is looking for the stars. He had been waiting for Hikaru.’

‘Suddenly Hikaru got so excited he could barely hold still. Can you help me, Mr. Mountain? Can you show me the way to the stars?’

‘I surely can, the mountain said in his low, booming voice. But is that what you really want?’

‘Yes, Hikaru said heatedly without a hint of hesitation. It is what I want the most in this world, to get home.’

‘If you sure, then I will show you the way, the mountain said. All you need to do is walk up my back. All the way to the top. There you can reach the stars. Good luck, kitten. I hope you find what you’re looking for.’

‘Then what happened?’

Ugetsu propped his chin to lean against Akihiko’s shoulder. Akihiko wondered if telling a story had been a mistake. Ugetsu’s eyes were probably wide open. 

‘Well, Hikaru started climbing the mountain’s back. The slope was very gentle, and it was easy to climb. But the higher he got, the steeper it got. He climbed and climbed and climbed. And then he climbed some more. He climbed for so long that when he finally reached the peak, he was already an old cat. The black fur around nose had gotten grey. His shiny fur had dulled. He had lost weight and walked gingerly with sore joints. When he reached the highest peak of the mountain, Hikaru just slumped on the ground.’

Akihiko could hear Ugetsu’s intake of breath. A gulp. 

‘Did he die?’

‘Shh,’ Akihiko said and gave Ugetsu’s shoulders a little squeeze. ‘Close your eyes. I won’t finish until you’re settled.’ 

For a while, Akihiko was sure Ugetsu would protest and refuse. But to his surprise, Ugetsu just sighed (with a roll of eyes, Akihiko was sure) and burrowed himself deeper in the warmth of the sheets. All Akihiko could make out in the darkness were tuffs of black hair. He stroked the soft wisps a couple of times. 

‘Are your eyes closed?’

‘Hmm,’ Ugetsu hummed. 

Akihiko could hear him release a little yawn. He continued the story with a softer tone, quiet enough that the ending stayed just between them in the world. 

‘Hikaru was so old and tired and in pain that he could just lay there on the ground. But this was the closest he had ever gotten to the stars. They weren’t in the water. He didn’t have to grow wings. They were right there, so close he could almost touch them. But he was too weak to even lift his paw. Yearning and disappointment brought tears in his eyes. He missed his mother, and he missed his home and the other animals in the forest where he had born. When the tears blurred his vision, it looked like the stars got closer, almost like they were reaching out for him from above. They were welcoming him to join them – like all the animals in the end. The end.’

By the time Akihiko whispered the last words, Ugetsu’s breathing had evened out and gotten deeper. Clouds slid across the sky, and the moonlight was dimmed in the room. 

‘Aki,’ Ugetsu said. 

‘Hmm?’

‘Good night.’

Akihiko frowned at the tone that sounded like Ugetsu had wanted to say something. But he didn’t press for it. He just shifted on the mattress and closed his eyes. 

‘Night.’

**Author's Note:**

> Find me also on **[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/murataugetsu.given)** and **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/murata__ugetsu)** 🖤


End file.
